


Oh, my darling

by suklaakuppikakku



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suklaakuppikakku/pseuds/suklaakuppikakku
Summary: What I think really happened with Thomas Barrow and Richard Ellis.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Oh, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm not a good writer, but it's been going through my head for couple months so I decided to give it a try! Sorry for any erros, English is my second language. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome :)

Thomas’ POV

I’m not going to lie, but as soon as I had laid my eyes on Mr. Ellis, I had lost my senses completely. Even though the Royal staff were taking over us, Mr. Ellis wasn’t like anything them. He was charming, kind and mischievous yet there was something about him that made me like him, maybe I liked him more than I should have. There would be no way Mr. Ellis would be like me, I bet he has a wife back in London. And if he was like me, he difinitely wouldn’t want me. Still, even if I could never have him the way I wanted, maybe he could be my friend. A friend, that’s all we will ever be.

This was what I had been thinking while we were walking back from the car to Downton Abbey. We had walked side by side for a while with a respectable distance between each other until suddenly our hands collided. I thought it was just an accident and decided to keep myself further away from Mr. Ellis, until our hands touched again. And again. And again. This can’t be coincidence, I thought. I felt goosebumps going around my body and butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach. I turned to look at Mr. Ellis’ face and I could see him grinning and winking before taking my hand into his.

”You said to be more circumspect in the future, Mr. Ellis. I’m not quite sure this is” I said and tightened my hand around his, feeling more brave with him. Mr. Ellis grinned and took a hold of my other hand as well. 

”After all we’ve been through today, Mr. Barrow, I do think you should call me Richard” he answered. 

He glanced around quickly before he pulled me into behind a large tree. I was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned forward and I felt his lips on mine.

And that’s when my thoughts exploded. All I could think of was Richard, Richard, Richard. The most handsome man I had ever seen, the Royal valet, the one who had gotten me out of prison, was kissing me, a meaningless butler from a small aristocracy house, out of all people. 

Richard moved his hands, one was holding my cheek and the other one was circling around my waist tightly, pulling me into him. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue against my lips and Richard took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. 

I gripped his lapels and kissed him with all I had, since I didn’t know when this heavenly moment would end. Richard pulled me into him even more and I felt his hardening manhood, which made me gasp and pull away for air. After I had calmed down, I smoothed down his lapels that I had made little wrinkly before I looked into Richard’s eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Richard put his finger to my lips. 

”Shh, my darling. Time is limited and we’re not safe. Let’s get back and spend the night together, shall we?” He whispered and ended his sentence with a charming smile. I grabbed his hand, not being able to think anything else but Richard. 

* * * * *

We sneaked into the servants quarters and tried to be as quiet as possible. It was a hard task because Richard kept teasing me with soft kisses and suggesting glances. We finally reached to my room and made sure to lock the doors and pull the curtains to the windows. I lit up a single candle near the bed and turned to Richard, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression. 

”What is it?” I asked, suddenly not feeling confident or brave like I had earlier. 

Richard walked towards me and sat down on my bed while grabbing my hand and making me sit down as well. His fingers were warm and soft and he kept rubbing them over my colder ones. He sighed and took a couple of breaths and I wasn’t sure anymore that he wanted me. I looked into his beautiful eyes trying to get an answer from him. 

”Are you quite sure, Mr. Barrow, about this?” Richard finally asked and he didn’t sound as confident as he had before. His eyes showed fear and doubt. 

”I couldn’t be more sure of this, Mr. Ellis. If you’re not certain, we don’t have to go too far” I said, not wanting to scare him away but not wanting to lose him at the same time. It was hard enough to find a man who prefers men but also to find a man who prefers me. 

”It’s just, umm, it’s been a while for me and… Well I like you quite much and don’t want to mess this up” Richard confessed with a sigh and immediately seemed more relieved. I gripped his hand tighter. 

”You’re not alone with this, Richard. It’s been a while for me too. I’m rather fond of you too and I truly hope this isn’t a one time thing” I said, feeling vulnerable admitting my feelings out in the open. 

”Well then, it seems we’re on the same page, my darling” Richard purred while blushing a little before his mouth covered mine. 

Our lips moved together in a sync, as if we knew each other’s movements and intentions. Richard’s hand came up to mess up my hair that had been neat and his other hand rested on my thigh. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I tightened my grip on his shoulder and waist, wanting more of kisses and his body closer to mine. 

* * * * *

I glanced at my pocket watch which was now resting on the bed side table.

”Richard, it’s two a.m. in the morning. We have to go to sleep if we want to look somewhat presentable in the morning” I said and kissed his soft cheek. Richard slumped against me and buried his face into my neck.

”Can I sleep here?” he mumbled quietly. I rubbed my hand against his back, feeling his muscles here and there.

”Alright, you can, but you have to leave early in the morning” I said, not wanting to give in too much but also, I wanted to sleep in his arms tonight, now that I could have him. 

We slipped out of our clothes and shoes but left undergarments on. I blew out the candle light after settling under the blankets. It was a little tight fit on the bed, but after Richard reached from behind me to wrap this arms around me and kissed me goodnight, I decided that things were, for once, bloody damn well. 

* * * * *

I was having the best sleep I ever had, warm and cuddled into Richard when a sudden knock woke me up. 

”Good morning, Mr. Barrow! Breakfast is served in 30 minutes!” one of the hallboys claimed before walking to the next door and repeating it to Andy and Albert.

Richard gave out a sleepy sigh before snuggling more into me. I opened my eyes, feeling disappointed that the night was over and we had to get back to being formal and definitely not flirty. I turned around to face Richard, who apparently was still very sleepy. He looked even more handsome in the early sunlight. 

”Good morning, sleepy head” I whispered and kissed his forehead. 

Richard groaned and kissed my cheek lazily. It was cute, well, he was cute. I knew we had to get up as soon as possible. I reluctantly moved out of Richard’s arms and got up to wash the sleep out of my eyes. 

”Come back, my darling, you’re warm” Richard whined and made grabby hands at my direction.

His cuteness made me burst into a smile. I had never experienced anything like this before and it felt like a dream. Maybe, I thought, dreams can come true. I started on getting dressed.

”You know I’d love to, but we have to dress and go down for breakfast. We have work to do, darling” I said and felt blush creeping to my face when I addressed Richard as darling. 

Richard slowly rose up and got dressed while I smoothed the bedding on my bed. I styled my hair with pomade and Richard did his, while I admired him on the mirror. What a handsome man he is.

* * * * *

After getting ready we walked downstairs, knowing we would probably be the last ones on the breakfast table. We stopped at the end of the staircase and shared a smile. I knew he was leaving after breakfast, and knowing that broke my heart a little. I had finally found someone who wanted me for me, not for sex like the Duke of Crowborough had. I felt happy yet sad but there was nothing I could do about it. 

I sat down to the table and with Richard facing me across the table since Mr. Carson was sitting on the butler’s seat. We had breakfast and I tried to look at him less than I would have wanted, but I didn’t want to raise any suspicions amongst the Royal and the Downton staff. 

* * * * *

After breakfast Richard disappeared. I believed he went to pack his belongings while I made my way to the butler’s pantry, starting to prepare my return as the butler knowing Mr. Carson wasn’t quite fit for the job on a regular basis. I opened and read some letters from wine factories and food suppliers but I noticed I wasn’t paying attention to it at all, I was preoccupied with one light brown haired man with a dashing smile.

I heard the staff walking upstairs when Richard walked into the butler’s pantry. I rose up from my chair. 

”So you’re off to London” I said, suddenly feeling like I was going to lose something dear and precious. 

”They’ll drop me off at the station” Richard answered.

”Well I hope we can keep in touch, I feel I’ve finally found a friend” I said, being aware of the open door in case someone might hear us. 

”Is that what you’ve found, Mr. Barrow, a friend?” Richard replied with a teasing smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

I found myself a bit embarassed of what I had just heard and smiled a little before Richard pulled me into a sudden surprise kiss. The palm of his hand rested softly against my left cheek and I put my hand on top of it, loving and cherishing the feeling of the intimate yet soft touch.

”Their majesties are going!” Andy exclaimed while he rushed through the hallway.

And just like that, the moment, the soft and warm hand against my cheek, the lovely feeling of Richard’s lips against mine, was gone. 

”Thanks!” He shouted back to Alfred before sticking his hand into his pocket.

”I want you to have this, it’s not much but I’ve had it for years. It’ll remind you of me. That’s the point isn’t it, so you can think of me until we meet again” Richard said and put a silver pendant to my palm.

I admired the pendant for a while before I closed my hand around it. His words really hit me deep. He wants to see me again and he wants me to think of him. I mean, how could I not think about him, my thoughts raced in my head. 

”Thank you” I managed to reply to him before Mr. Carson’s voice was heard:

”Mr. Ellis, you must come!”

We shared a glance and I felt tears forming up in the back of my eyes before Richard was gone. Somehow his eyes had silently told me that we would meet again and everything would be alright. I looked at the pendant and decided to carry it in my pocket. I wanted to have a piece of Richard with me all the time. If only, I could have him with me all the time, I thought and wiped tears away from my cheeks.


End file.
